Belle
by azriel.infinite
Summary: Subaru puts his clothes on after drying himself from the shower. SxS. Mention of crossdressing. RR.


**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**Belle**

He takes the box out, underneath his bed. He blows on it gently, removing the small sheen of dust accumulated on the surface. A few drops of water fell from his damp hair.

He dries his hands with his towel then dumps it beside him. Then slowly, he opens the lid, holding it like glass and sets it on his bed.

Inside the box was a wedding dress. His mother's wedding dress, according to his grandmother. He had found it inside the attic of the Sumeragi household and decided to keep it. It was a very elegant, white dress with a completely elegant train. It had bows, swarovski crystals, flower details, and the whiteness of it was already turning yellow from age. There was also a pair of white gloves, smooth and silky. And a veil. The veil was delicate, almost like a white cloud resting on the palm of his hands when he first saw it.

Years ago it had been his mother's. Now, it was his. He dyed every single article in black, the dress itself being the hardest because of its length. He did manage to change it, and he was very pleased with the results.

He smiled as he picked a silky black glove and bit on one of its fingers before putting it on. Then he extends his elegant hand, admiring the way it wrapped his arms, wondering if Seishirou can kiss that hand right now, if he was in his bedroom, and would it taste better for him? The gloves would look like death, a contrast to his pale, smooth skin, and it certainly looked elegant on him. He wondered how it would be if he was holding him with these gloves on, as he put another arm into another glove.

The dress was hard to wear all by himself, but through years of practice he manages to wear it anyway. It showed off his shoulders, and as he fingered it and adjusted it delicately, he wondered how would it feel if Seishirou-san's lips were on his collarbone, on his neck, on that sweet spot between his shoulder blades, licking and sucking and kissing him continuously, like he was candy.

He smiled, not really noticing that his face was blushing and that the room was getting hotter as he adjusted the full skirt around his legs, wondering how would it feel if he wrapped them around Seishirou's waist and he was in him and moving in and out and in and out repeatedly. He probably will cry his name. He'll probably ask for more. His hands will move up and down his hips, and (oh yes yes yes please Seishirou-san) Subaru will try his hardest to please him.

He blushes redder, but continues it anyway.

He sits in front of his dresser, the veil in one hand. It wasn't like a white cloud anymore; it looked like thick smoke on his hand, or more like his dreams. He uncaps a tube of blood red lipstick and smears it against his lips, assuming it was a kiss. He lines his eyes with black eyeliner, making sure it's not too much. Then he puts mascara on his lashes, the dark make-up making his lashes bigger, more feminine, and more attractive. Looking on the mirror he realizes that he needs not to put any blush on, as he was already red. He did, however, comb his hair, so that it looks tidier than it did after rubbing it with a towel.

He laughs softly and finally puts the veil on his head, carefull not to ruin his hair. He adds perfume to him, a sakura-scented one that he bought a few weeks ago 'for a friend'. It lingers in his room. He loves it. He was elated.

And he was done. Subaru looks at the mirror, satisfied at his look.

"You forgot something, love."

Seishirou steps from the shadows, a smile on his face as he pulls his bride close to him, one hand on his slender waist, the other pulling the veil away from his face and kisses him. Subaru melts and opens his mouth obligingly for him as he grabs Seishirou's suit, his tongue goes halfway his throat, savouring every bit of his Subaru-kun.

He pulls away gently, and Subaru looks up to him with his green, beautiful eyes, lusty eyes, sexy eyes.Seishirou pulls a ring out of his pocket, a gold band and puts it on Subaru's ring finger. He smiles.

And Subaru smiles, too, because really, he wants him to be happy or to see him happy. Never mind if he's the Sakurazukamori.Never mind the smell of blood and the dried spots on his sleeves. Never mind that.

And Seishirou pins him down on his bed and he wonders when did his daydreaming become real. But his thoughts stop as Seishirou licks his neck, kisses it, and manages to open his dress and removes it slowly. His touch drives him crazy, and Subaru just gives in, desperate.

The scent of Sakura lingers on.

* * *

He wakes up the next day, alone, on a bed that is suddenly too cold and too big for him. He lies there, alone, naked, as his dress was carelessly flung to the ground the night before. His skin was red and bruised, his body sore and marked. There was a band of gold and red on his ring finger, the only remainder of what had happened and what will never happen again.

He goes to shower himself, and closes his eyes as the water pours down on him.

And then the tears blend with the water. And like a good illusion, you'll never be able to tell them apart.

_owari._


End file.
